


六见他的生日(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Mutsumi Kazuma - Fandom, Shinomiya Hayato - Fandom, 六见游馬, 四之宮隼人, 我太受歡迎該怎麼辦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	六见他的生日(H)

到了六见他要四之宮他的禮物，六见他就是把了四之宮他抱起的，就抱去了床上的，四之宮他就同了六見他講：你想做什麼啊，六见他就講：我是想要你這份禮物，现在就係我手上的，就感覺到十分之好開心的 ，四之宮他講：你想要我，那算啦，我不會做反抗的，因為今天是你的生日，平時我一定會一定會反抗，之後六見他就把了四之宮他吻了起來的，也吻得好深入，並把了四之宮他的全身撫摸有十分之舒服，也會有些輕顫，而四之宮他就好享受，而六見他看了四之宮他這樣，就把了四之宮他的全身咬了一下，令到了四之宮也有了一些輕顫及叫了幾下的，之後六见他就把了自己的雙手去撫摸了四之宮他的乳頭的，就並用了口含了四之宮他的乳頭的，也輕咬了一下，也舔吸了一下，就令到了四之宮他就不停細叫，也不大声的，所以四之宮他就同了六見他講：你真的，“四之宮，你太可愛，就忍不住，不過我想聽你的叫声，可以大声，好嗎？”六見他這樣講的，四之宮他就講好啦，只是你可以聽到的，六见他就把了四之宮的小小穴撫摸之前的，而六見他就好好地用了口把了口水弄到了手指十分之濕潤，就開始撫摸了四之宮他的小穴，摸摸中的，而六見他就開始撫摸了四之宮他的小穴，就可以開始聽到了四之宮他的叫声, 由細声変大声，而六見他撫摸了四之宮他的xx的，並令到了六见他感覺到了十分之爽，令到了四之宮他也不停輕顫，而四之宮在了最後好快高潮也叫了一下，之後四之宮他就好快昏睡，就這樣過了一天的。


End file.
